


Raising a Family

by KiraH69



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Spencer Reid, Omega Verse, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, anti-Haley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Hotch is going to divorce and has decided that Reid will be his omega, although he hasn't even told him.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Formando una familia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646175) by [KiraH69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69). 



> This is a work of fiction, and the opinions of the characters do not reflect my own.

Reid looked up from his tablet and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was almost eight in the evening. He had become completely engrossed in the essay he was reading. He looked around and didn't see anyone else in the bullpen. Most of the lights were off, only those in the corridors and a dim light in his boss's office were left. He wasn't surprised, he surely was finishing some report.

He collected his things and got ready to leave. He had to hurry if he wanted to get on the last train and he still had to stop by the supermarket to buy some dinner. Before leaving, he glanced toward Hotch's office. He should go and tell him to go home already, he would have time tomorrow to continue with what he was doing. He put his backpack on his desk and went upstairs. Just before knocking on the door, he heard something like a growl. Had he fallen asleep and was snoring? He didn't want to bother him either. He knew how much Hotch needed to sleep with all the stress he was enduring. He glanced through the cracks in the blind, but what he saw blew his mind.

Hotch was sitting on the couch, his legs spread apart, his head slightly tilted back. He could only see the side of his face, with his eyes closed, frowning and breathing heavily, and he could also see how he was masturbating. The big shaft was emerging from his pants, and he rubbed it at a slow, steady pace with his right hand.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, couldn't believe his boss was masturbating in the office. He could understand that it would be difficult to do it at home, but why did he even need to do it? There was a beautiful woman waiting for him at home. He knew that many Alphas couldn't be entirely satisfied with a beta partner, but masturbating wouldn't be a solution either.

His strong hand moved so slowly over the thick, hard dick. It seemed like a mortifying rhythm, he was doing it on purpose. Spencer felt his ass tingle. He should go, but he couldn't look away. It was so big, with swollen veins and the tip dripping, all dark and throbbing. It looked like that of a beast. If something like that pierced him, it would tear his insides apart, but surely he could never feel so full. He reached for his crotch and absently rubbed his erection through the fabric.

Hotch brought his free hand to his pants and began to massage his balls. His breathing grew husky, letting out a low, almost animal growl. The base of his cock began to swell. Spencer gulped. A few drops of slick stained his underwear. His legs shook, and he fell to his knees. He closed his eyes and pressed the bulge in his pants. The scent of the aroused Alpha was so intense that it covered every other smell in the bullpen. He felt like he was being enveloped by it. With Hotch's last guttural growl as he came, he too came into his pants unable to contain a soft moan.

He sat panting, his forehead pressed against the bottom window frame, slowly becoming aware of the uncomfortable dampness in his underwear. Still groggy from his orgasm, it took him a moment to react when Hotch left the office. Spencer stared at him stunned for a moment, his mouth open and his cheeks flushed, and then he lowered his head, pressing his lips nervously. There was no explanation for that. He was sure his boss could perfectly smell the arousal in him despite the suppressants.

“Get up,” Hotch ordered.

Spencer gulped and stood up. He tried to hide with his hands the stain that was already noticeable on the front of his pants, although the one behind him embarrassed him the most. Hotch stepped aside and gestured for him to enter the office. Spencer obeyed, even though he just wanted to run away.

Hotch closed the door and walked over to him. He put an arm around his waist and pressed their bodies together. Hotch buried his face in his neck and Reid tilted his head immediately like an instinctive act, giving him space.

“Alph- Ho-Hotch?” he asked confused.

The Alpha took a deep breath and caressed his skin with his lips.

“You smell like paradise,” his voice sounded husky and deep.

“What?”

Hotch pulled his face away from his neck and went up, kissing his ear and smelling his silky hair.

“By now the suppressants have almost worn off,” he whispered. “You should be careful, if you go out like this you'll be a potential victim.”

Spencer sighed feeling Hotch breath. His legs were shaking. He was so nervous, so shocked, so overwhelmed by the scent of the Alpha. What was happening? His boss had never behaved like that, never shown the slightest interest in him, or approached any other omega like that. He didn't seem his usual self at all, and Spencer didn't know how to act.

The Alpha slid a hand down his perfect ass and pressed between his buttocks. Spencer moaned and pushed his hips against Hotch. He could even hear the dampness of his slick, and it dripped even more.

“You're so wet for me. I'm honored, I've never seen you get like this.”

The young man felt a vibration in Hotch's chest, a commanding growl, and he wanted with all his might to undress and present himself to the Alpha. It was difficult for him to resist despite the great self-control he had. He was right, he had never feel like that with any Alpha, although he was not surprised to have that reaction with his boss.

“Hotch, what are you- huh?!” He was startled when Hotch tugged at his pants, pulling his underwear down as well. Hotch turned him around and slid his erection between his legs. “Nnh! H-Hotch?”

He was beginning to worry. He wouldn't be thinking of having sex with him, would he? And how could he still be hard? Furthermore, the knot was still swollen. It was impossible for him to try to penetrate the omega with _that_.

“Easy, just hold on,” Hotch whispered, wrapping an arm around his chest to keep the omega against him.

He began to move his hips, thrusting slowly between his legs. Now Spencer could really feel it, its hardness and warmth rubbing his balls, the knot slapping against his hole and his thighs, all coated in his own slick. He felt so good, in the Alpha's arms, against his broad chest, enveloped in his scent, feeling that his cock could lift him into the air on its own. He stopped thinking or just arousal rendered his mind useless. He clung to the arms that held him and began to moan, his hips moving to meet the Alpha's thrusts. He was hard again, but he didn't care about his cocklet, he just wanted to satisfy his ass, he wanted Hotch to enter him, to be filled, knotted and marked.

That didn't happen. Hotch hugged him tightly and came between his legs with a deep groan as he too came over the desk in front of them and squeezed his thighs in the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. They stood still for a moment, regaining control of their bodies. Spencer could feel the hot cum from the Alpha sliding down his thighs along with his slick. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but he couldn't help but think that it must be inside him, impregnating him. His logical part didn't really want it, but his omega side craved it.

Hotch slowly released Reid's body, making sure he could stay upright, and pulled a box of tissues from his desk drawer. While the young man still remained stunned, his boss cleaned him up, trying to avoid staring at that delicious ass. Hotch pulled up his pants and arranged his clothes a little. He turned his back on him and began cleaning the desk.

“I'll drive you home,” he said, without turning to look at him.

“Ah... N-no... I can go by...” No, he couldn't go by train by now, he had missed the last one, but he didn't want to go with his boss in the car at that moment.

“There are no more trains.”

“I'll take a taxi,” he replied.

“I can-”

“Thanks, but I'll take a taxi.” He hurried out of the office, if Hotch insisted he would end up giving in.

In the everlasting hour-long drive, Spencer had time to collect his thoughts, to take in what had happened. He was mad at Hotch. He had never imagined that he was that kind of man, capable of cheating on his wife, of assaulting an omega, a teammate, and doing that to him without even asking him first. It is true that he had not refused at any time or tried to stop him, but perhaps he would have done it with a somewhat clearer mind, not right after he had masturbated. But he was not angry because Hotch had done it to him, but because he was capable of doing it. This was not the man he knew (or thought he knew) or the one he trusted to the point of putting his life in his hands or shooting someone for him. There had to be some reason for that, after so many years working together he couldn't know him so little. He wasn't sure if he could keep working with him if he lost all respect for him as a man, and that was what hurt him the most.

He could barely sleep. He couldn't get what had happened out of his head. He would sometimes get furious and walk around the apartment; other times his body began to heat up as he remembered the feeling of Hotch's body against his, of his dick thrusting against him, of his intense smell enveloping him... and he ended up under the cold water of the shower. It was almost mental torture.

  
  


  
  


“Hey, pretty boy, are you okay? You look awful,” Morgan asked him when he got to work.

“I'm fine, I haven't slept much.”

“Reading until dawn again?”

“Yeah...” Luckily, the double dose of suppressants kept others from sensing the smell of concern and anxiety he gave off.

“Spence, Hotch wants to see you,” J.J. informed him as she left the office.

“Are you in trouble?” Morgan mocked.

Spencer didn't answer, he just shrugged and headed over to his boss' office after putting the backpack on his desk. He knocked on the door and walked in with his head down. He didn't want to look at him, at that moment he was in furious mode and he didn't know how much he could control himself if he looked him in the face.

“Sit down.”

Reid obeyed and sat with his arms crossed in front of his chest in a defensive posture, still not looking at his face. Hotch got a little annoyed, but let it go.

“First of all I want to apologize for yesterday, I didn't want to make it so rude-”

“Why did you do it?!” he burst. “You are married and you are my boss. What the hell were you thinking? You didn't even look like yourself. Would you have stopped if I asked you to?”

“Reid-”

“And who's ever thought to masturbate in the office? Anyone could have caught you. What would you have done if it hadn't been me?”

“Reid.”

His powerful tone left him speechless, the omega froze as if he had been physically immobilized. Spencer pursed his lips and huddled in his seat.

“I want to apologize for what happened yesterday, I didn't mean to do it that way. You can consider that I've been unfaithful to my wife if you want. And that she's had an affair for months doesn't justify it, but I've already contacted the lawyer to begin the divorce proceedings. Yesterday I wanted to talk to you about it, but... I got distracted. I can get an express divorce if I intend to mate with an omega and for that I need you to confirm it in the application.”

“Do you want me to lie?” Spencer asked confused.

“Of course not,” he replied with a frown. “ _I intend_ to mate with you when the divorce is official.”

“Wh-wh-...” Spencer was completely stunned by everything he had said and the clinical tone in which he had said it, as if he was speaking nothing more than a routine procedure. “You haven't even asked me! And why me? I'm sure there'll be hundreds of omegas wanting to mate with an Alpha like you. And I don't want to mate just to make your divorce easier, it's too important to do it for something so trivial.”

“I think you haven't understood me. I am not going to mate with you to get divorced, I am divorcing to mate with you. I wouldn't do it with anyone else. And I have not consulted you because I already know what your feelings are so I didn't consider it necessary.”

“You already know...?” _Impossible, impossible, impossible._

“Yes, I've seen you without suppressants enough times to know that you're in love with me, probably since you joined the BAU, and the feeling is mutual. I've considered divorce many times, but the situation has never been right and I felt that I had an obligation to Haley since she's the mother of my son, that I should try to make our marriage work. However, since that has not been possible, I find no reason not to take you as my omega once the divorce is effective.”

He said it as if it were something logical and obvious, as if there was no option to reply. Reid was speechless, it was difficult for him to assimilate everything he had said, he felt as if Hotch had talked it in a foreign language, they were words without meaning. The only thing clear to him was that he was going to divorce Haley and that that bi- woman had been cheating on him. How was that even possible? She was married to a thoroughbred Alpha, the best man and father he had ever known. Even without the instincts of an omega, she must have been aware of the kind of husband she had. And she was capable of cheating on him? She had no forgiveness. _The feeling is mutual._ When that phrase made its way into his mind, everything else faded away. Was that what he thought it was?

“Are you in love with me?” he asked Hotch directly. He needed to clarify it immediately.

“I think that's what I said,” he replied calmly.

“Ah... Ah…” He didn't know what to say, he felt his face start to turn red.

That couldn't be true, an Alpha like his boss would never be interested in an omega like him. He had so many other, much better options that it was ridiculous for the Alpha to fall in love with him. But despite all this, he was immeasurably happy. Hotch was right, it had been love at first sight, ever since Gideon introduced them. He smelled of books, fireplace and home, it was the most pleasant smell he had ever sensed. Now he was used to it, but at first his body wouldn't stop reacting.

“I'd like you to continue working here after we mate. I know you can do it, although I'll make sure I don't send you to dangerous places. However that's only your decision, I'll be fine if you stay at home looking after Jack or look for a more relaxed job.”

Reid was barely able to understand him. He kept mulling over the fact that his boss was in love with him. Seriously?! And now that? What did he have to do? Hotch seemed to have it all planned, he just had to accept and even that Hotch already took for granted.

“Um... I...” He was completely blank, he didn't know what to do or what to say.

“Go back to the bullpen, after work we can talk more about this if you want. And I'd rather the others didn't know about it yet, although I'm not sure you can hide it.”

Spencer stared at him for a moment. Hotch looked as calm and cold as ever, not even his scent seemed altered. It was hard to believe him because no one could remain so impassive while confessing to the person he loved and 'asking' him to be his omega. He got up from his chair and came out of the office almost like a zombie and sat at his table.

“Reid, are you okay?” Prentiss asked him.

He didn't even turn to look at her, he just nodded his head tightly.

“Hey, are you really okay?” Morgan came closer as well. “Has something happened with Hotch?”

“N-no, I'm fine,” he replied, pulling out his tablet so he could pretend he was doing something.

His teammates looked at each other with a frown. Morgan didn't hesitate, he went directly to his boss' office.

“Hey, Hotch, did something happen with Reid? Is there a problem?”

“There is no problem.”

“Seriously, what happened? Reid came out of your office acting weird.”

“Derek, it's nothing you should know, at least for now. It's a personal matter, when I consider it appropriate I'll communicate it to the rest of the team. But you don't have to worry, nothing bad happens.”

Morgan snorted. Telling him not to worry didn't help at all. A personal matter? What kind of affair could have left Reid in that state? Not convinced by his answer, Morgan left the office.

Shortly after that, an urgent case came to them so their much needed talk would have to wait and the omega couldn't clear things up yet. Reid tried to be professional and act as usual, but his teammates could tell that his behavior was somewhat strange, although they were all focused on the case and didn't say anything. Hotch treated him as always, another member of the Unit, except that he didn't let him go to the Unsub's arrest. He should have been upset, but he felt a little happy because he knew that Hotch wanted to protect him.

They didn't return to Quantico until the following day after two in the afternoon. They had barely put their things down on their respective desks when Haley walked into the office like a storm had struck.

“Where's that whore?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday so here is a present.

You could hear her yelling from the hallway.

“Where's the damn bitch who stole my husband from me?!” Haley fixed her gaze on Reid and strode toward him. “You! Is it you, right?! The damn omega that has seduced my husband.”

Spencer stepped back and blocked what was going to be a slap with his forearm. He was afraid and he was also ashamed. He hadn't done anything to try to seduce Hotch, but he still believed that it was his fault. And now everyone would know. He was going to be the omega who had seduced his boss. Everyone would talk about it and draw the wrong conclusions. Many exceptions had been made so that he could work in the FBI and now everyone would think that he had make it by sleeping with his boss, all his work and abilities would no longer matter.

Hotch left his office, having heard the screams from there, and hurried down the stairs.

“I knew it! Since I met you, I knew you'd fuck my husband! How long have you been fucking him, since when do you spread your legs for him?!“

This time it was Hotch who stopped the slap by grabbing her by both arms.

“What the hell are you doing, Haley?” he asked her in a whispered deep voice.

“That's the bitch you're abandoning me for.”

“I'm not abandoning you, I'm divorcing you. Reid hasn't heard from this until yesterday, our relationship has only been one of coworkers. Unlike you, I've been faithful to you throughout our marriage as was my obligation.”

“Are you implying-“

“Don't take me for a fool. Do you think I don't know about your lover? Keep what little dignity you have left and go home to your son. Spend as much time as you can with him because I intend to ask for full custody.”

“You can't do that!” she screamed, looking at him in disbelief.

“I know you leave Jack with your sister or alone at activity centers so you can see your lover. Reid will be a much better mother than you,” he was talking seriously. Nothing mattered to him more than his son and it had been the final reason he had decided to divorce.

Haley stared at him with clenched teeth and lips trembling. She had crazy eyes, and her face was red with rage. She clenched her fists with her arms glued to her sides. She seemed about to explode.

“I won't allow it,” she muttered under her breath and left as fast as she had come.

The bullpen was completely silent for a moment. Hotch knew he had a lot of explaining to do, but he couldn't do it right now. He felt a deep anger inside him and didn't want to vent to his subordinates because they weren't to blame for anything. But the most important thing was that he had to apologize to Spencer, he had suffered that attack and insults through no fault of his own.

“Reid,” he called and went to his office.

Spencer followed him and closed the door behind him. The omega stood aside as his boss paced up and down the office, breathing heavily and trying in vain to calm himself. He had never seen him so angry, his smell was very threatening. But instead of feeling scared like it would have happened to anyone else, he felt the need to help the Alpha. He approached him very slowly and placed a hand on his arm. Hotch stopped immediately, but his body was still tense, as if he was about to fight. Head down, appearing submissive, Spencer got a little closer very slowly and wrapped his arms around his waist. Aaron took him into his arms and buried his face in his neck. He took a deep breath and his scent, despite being dimmed with the suppressants, instantly soothed him. His body relaxed and his mind went almost blank. He enjoyed the hug of his omega, forgetting everything else for a while.

“I'm sorry I put you through that,” he told him, pulling away from him just a little, just enough to look into his face.

“It's not your fault, don't worry.”

Spencer blushed as he was aware that he was hugging his boss, how close his face was. Despite what they had done the other night, they hadn't even kissed yet.

“I'm going to talk to the team and explain the situation to them. We'll clear things up, rest easy.”

“Hotch...” Yes, that was important, he didn't want everyone to think that he had seduced his boss and broken his marriage, but at that moment he could only think of something else. “Do you think I'd make a good mother for Jack?”

“You'll be, I'm sure.” Just imagining him with Jack and maybe pregnant with his second child made his Alpha side purr contently.

Hotch stroked his face, tracing the sharp lines with his fingers. His lips were so tempting... But he knew that he couldn't stop if he started.

“I'm going to gather everyone,” he said, pulling away and headed for the door. “Oh, and tomorrow my lawyer is coming at lunchtime, he wants to talk to you.”

Spencer nodded. He was nervous, he didn't know how everyone would take it. He took a deep breath and when he calmed down, he headed into the meeting room with the others. They were sitting around the round table, restless and worried, and Hotch was watching them with a serious face.

“First of all, I'm sorry about the scene Haley made, she shouldn't bring these matters into my work. Although since it has happened, I better explain it to you as soon as possible. I'm going to divorce Haley. Our marriage hasn't worked out for a long time, and when the divorce becomes effective, I'll mate with Reid. But I want to make it clear that Reid was not at fault in this, he didn't even know about it until yesterday. My relationship with him has always been the same as with the rest of you and I think I have treated him the same way. I can't do anything about what Haley thinks, nor do I care, but I hope you guys trust what I say.”

“We're always going to trust you, Hotch,” Morgan answered first, “and I know Reid would be incapable of doing anything Haley accused him of.”

“Much less hiding it,” Prentiss added.

Spencer was incredibly relieved. After all, his teammates really knew and appreciated him.

“I suppose you'll do the right thing and marry him,” Rossi commented.

“Of course, I'm not waiting for all the paperwork that goes with it before we mate, though.” Hotch had also relaxed seeing that no one seemed to have objections.

Reid was baffled that no one was even surprised that Hotch made him his omega, but, although he had always treated him at work like the rest of the Unit members, they had all realized that there was a bond between them, even if it hadn't reached a physical level.

 _Get married?_ There he was again, Hotch making the decisions without even consulting or at least notifying him. It was logical that they would marry if they were going to mate, but the least he could do was to ask, right? He was not even thinking of something romantic like kneeling and a ring (which would have made him quite embarrassed), but simply asking him privately. But he was so happy that he was unable to get angry, his heart leapt of joy.

Everyone was tired after the case they had had so, after chatting for a while, they agreed to meet another day away from work to continue with the topic more calmly. Hotch returned to his office while the rest packed their things to go home. Spencer went to see his future Alpha before he left.

“Are you staying?” he asked from the door.

“Yes, it's still early, I want to finish the case report before I go.”

“You should be going home soon.”

Hotch could hear the tone of concern in his voice.

“What's going on?”

“Um... Maybe it's nothing, but...” he moved his hands uneasily, maybe it was just his imagination, “I felt something strange when Haley said she wouldn't allow it, that you have full custody.”

“I don't think Haley will do anything stupid,” though he started to worry too.

“I hope you're right, but a desperate mother can perform desperate acts. We've seen it too many times.”

He left the office, leaving the door open as an invitation for him to come out as well. Hotch could no longer remain calm. He considered Haley a rational person who didn't do crazy things and who would never endanger her own child. Of course, he had never imagined that she would go to his work to make a scene.

A few minutes later, he left his office and headed home. When he arrived, all the lights were off and he didn't need to open the garage to know that his wife's car was missing. He got out of the car and went into the house. He knew what was going on, but he needed to check. He looked into the closets, two suitcases and their clothes were missing. He tried calling her cell phone, but she didn't answer. He called Jessica.

“Where are Haley and my son?” he asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

«Ah... I-I don't know...»

“Jessica, she has taken my son, tell me where she is before I call all the resources of the FBI in their search” He was sure that Haley had contacted her sister and her nervous tone confirmed it.

«I-I don't know where she is, really. She told me that she was leaving, but I don't know anything else.»

He hung up and called Garcia. The analyst answered somewhat stunned, she was asleep on the sofa.

«Sir?»

“Garcia, I need Haley's call list, could you access it?”

“Huh... Yeah... yes, of course, now?”

“Immediately.”

«Of course, give me a second, sir. Did something happen?»

“Call me as soon as you have it,” he hung up and dialed again as he got into the car.

«Hotch?»

“Reid, listen, Haley took Jack.”

«Tell me how I can help.» He knew it. He had the feeling that something like this would happen, perhaps because he would have done the same if he was in her place.

“She hasn't had more than an hour and Garcia is going to send me her call list. I have an idea where she may be, but I need you by my side when I find her.”

«I get it.»

“I'll be at your apartment in ten minutes.”

Reid understood why Hotch needed him with him. Hotch was a peaceful man, it was almost impossible to make him aggressive, but in this case it was his son, what he wanted most in the world. Haley was trying to take the kid from him, and Hotch was afraid of losing control, especially in front of the little boy.

Spencer waited for him in the street and the Alpha arrived earlier than he thought, he must have run many traffic lights. He got into the car and put one hand on his on the wheel as he was about to drive off. The tension and anger he gave off were overwhelming.

“Aaron, look at me,” he asked with the softest tone of voice he could manage.

Somewhat reluctant, Hotch looked at him. The mere presence of the omega forced him to calm down, which was why Hotch had called him. He saw the concern on Spencer's face and felt the need to reassure him, forgetting about his anger.

“I'm fine, don't worry.”

“I know you'll probably refuse, but at least listen to me, okay? I think you shouldn't go looking for her. It'd be better to send plainclothes agents.

“Spencer, I have to-“

“Listen to me. If you go you two will fight, in front of Jack. It'll be traumatic for him, he'll never forget it. Aaron, don't do that to Jack. Haley won't resist if other agents go looking for her, it'll be much easier and less painful for everyone.”

Hotch stared at him for a moment and the hint of a smile passed over his face.

“You'll be a good mom.”

Spencer was surprised, he hoped that meant Hotch was going to listen to him. Just at that moment, Garcia called.

«Sir, I have the call list.»

“What numbers has she called in the last hour?”

«Am... Her sister and a minute later another number.»

“Who's number, Garcia?” Hotch insisted.

«It's under the name of a certain Lucas Mason.»

“I want you to send a car with plainclothes agents to his address. Haley has taken Jack, and I'm sure she's with that man.”

«Oh, God. I send them immediately, sir.»

Spencer sighed in relief, that was the best decision. They returned to Hotch's house and waited there. Ten minutes later, an agent called them and informed them that he was taking Jack to them. Haley had apparently been found outside Lucas Mason's apartment. They were arguing, the man had not allowed her in, he didn't even know that she was married and had a child. For now, Haley would spend the night in a cell charged with kidnapping.

At the time, Hotch didn't care about his wife, he just wanted to have his son with him. He could stay calm only because Spencer was next to him. A hand on his shoulder or just his smell were more effective than any drug.

They waited on the porch until a gray utility car arrived and an agent got out along with Jack. The boy ran to his father and threw himself into his arms. From there the questions would come, many questions about his mother and also about Spencer. They entered the house and father and son sat on the couch while Spencer made pancakes for a snack. Aaron tried to explain the situation as best he could so that a seven-year-old would understand, although it wasn't easy.

When Spencer served them the chocolate pancakes on the kitchen table, the little boy frowned at him. The omega was afraid. What if the boy didn't accept him? What if he hated him? Hotch wouldn't want to be with someone his son rejected.

“Don't you eat pancakes?” the boy asked.

“Aah...”

“Yes, sit with us,” Hotch asked smiling.

They ate quietly while talking about how he was doing in school. Hotch was surprised at how well he had taken it. He expected crying or screaming, that he might want to kick Spencer out, but he seemed to accept it quite well. Right away he realized that the little boy liked his smell, he felt comfortable in his presence. And in that situation it couldn't be just because he was an omega; Jack saw him, like Hotch did, as a natural part of their family, it was his instinct. He felt reinforced in his decision to mate with him and wanted to do so as soon as possible.

“We'll have to start getting your things here,” Hotch told him when he walked the omega to the door after they had dinner together.

“Mm... Yes,” his cheeks flushed red. He didn't really want to leave, if only he could stay there for the night.

“I can take you home, Jack won't mind take a drive.”

“No, it's okay. It's still early, I won't have any problem. ”He smiled, waving his hands. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

They both wanted to kiss and stood still, staring at each other's tempting lips for a moment. But they couldn't, not yet. Spencer turned and walked away as fast as he could without running. If he stayed a second longer in that cozy house, he wouldn't be able to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

He had no one to leave Jack with so he drove him to school himself and was late for work. No one was going to reproach him anyway. He was the center of attention more than usual that day, he knew immediately that everyone had found out about the kidnapping. All the team members were in the bullpen and turned when they saw him enter. Only Spencer remained in his seat, Hotch was sure he hadn't said a word.

“Jack is fine, I'm not going to talk about it anymore,” he told them without stopping on his way to the office.

The agents looked at each other and Rossi sighed.

“Okay, I'm going to talk to him.”

He went upstairs and entered the office behind Hotch.

“Aaron, is everything okay?” he asked him, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“All good.”

“I'm not leaving until we talk. This is the kind of thing you can talk to your friends about, you know?”

Hotch glanced at him. He gave up and stopped pretending he was looking for documents.

“When I got home, Haley had left with Jack and a couple of suitcases. She had gone to her lover's house, but he didn't open the door for her, he didn't even know that she was married.”

“That guy wasn't very smart,” Rossi snorted.

“No. The good news is that Haley didn't resist the agents, and they took Jack home right away.” That was all that mattered.

“So I heard, you asked other agents to go instead of you. I'm surprised.” Rossi looked at him with a frown.

“It was Spencer's doing, he convinced me and he was right.”

“He knows you well. He'll be a good mate for you. And what about Jack, how has he handled it?”

“Good, better than I expected. I was talking to him and explained the situation. Of course, he doesn't want his mother to leave, but he's okay with Spencer moving in with us. The three of us spent the afternoon together, and he seemed to feel comfortable in his presence.”

“That must have taken a weight off your shoulders.”

“You can't imagine how much,” he smiled really relieved.

“What about Haley now?”

“I'm not going to report her. I don't want Jack to have to visit his mother in jail, but I'll ask that she can only see him under supervision.”

“Good idea. Well, I see you have everything under control, so I won't bother you anymore. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me.”

“I will.” Not really, he knew he would try to fix anything that might happen on his own, but it was good to know that he could count on his teammates.

At lunchtime, Hotch's lawyer arrived. They talked about what happened the day before and about the relationship he had with Spencer. Then the lawyer wanted to talk to the omega.

“The first thing I have to ask you is if you, voluntarily, want to mate with Agent Hotchner or if you've felt forced by him.”

“Ah. N-no, not at all, he hasn't forced me or anything like that, I, um... I want to do it” He felt his face turn red, it was embarrassing to have to talk to a stranger about that subject.

“All right.” I can't smell it because of the suppressants so, tell me, have you ever been with another Alpha or have been mated?

Spencer looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't want to answer, why was he asking him something like that? True, he could just smell it if he weren't wearing the suppressants, but saying it out loud was more difficult.

“N-never... never... I-I'm... a virgin.”He lowered his head, trying to get the wavy locks to cover his face.

“Perfect, that'll make things easier for us. Don't use any suppressant on the day of the preliminary hearing, it'll be better if you have your natural smell. Finally, I have to warn you both: do not have sexual intercourse and, of course, do not mate before the divorce is finalized, it could spoil everything. I hope you can hold back.”

“Don't worry,” Hotch replied, “you just make sure it finishes as soon as possible.”

“It'll be an express divorce, but the law has its times and you know it. I let you to your work, I'll contact you with any news.”

After shaking Hotch's hand again, the lawyer left, leaving them alone in the office.

“I'm sorry to put you through this,” the Alpha told him, noticing that he was concerned.

Spencer shook his head dismissively.

“How long could the divorce take?”

“Once the preliminary hearing is done, about a month. Although with what happened yesterday, you never know, it may be delayed because the judge wants an investigation to be opened.” He smiled when he saw the pout on the young man face. “Are you impatient?”

Spencer was surprised. Actually, yes, he was. Now that he knew his feelings for Hotch were reciprocated, he couldn't bear the thought of having to wait a month or even longer to be with him. But he felt that Hotch would see him as a child if he told him.

“I-I'll go back to work,” he evaded the question, heading for the door.

Hotch stopped him by hugging him from behind. The Alpha buried his face in his soft hair and took a deep breath. Even with the suppressants his body reacted. He had already decided that he wouldn't use them again once they were mated, with the Alpha's mark and his scent the suppressants wouldn't be necessary.

“I couldn't wait a month to touch you again, either,” Hotch whispered in his ear.

“The lawyer said...” His legs were shaking, he was melting into the Alpha's arms.

“He said that you had to remain a virgin, and that's my intention, but we can do other things, like the other night.”

“Nn...” his deep voice reached directly to his cocklet and Spencer shuddered from head to toe. Spencer tightened his ass, afraid to start lubricating.

“But now it's time to work,” he pulled away somewhat abruptly, knowing he couldn't stop if he kept going. Spencer was stunned, having almost forgotten they were at work. “Why don't you come and spend the day with Jack and me tomorrow? It'll be good if he gets used to seeing us together.”

“Um, I'd love to,” he smiled without realizing it.

The omega inside him jumped for joy at the thought that they could spend a family day. Even more than sex, he needed to satisfy his need for family love, to experience relationships that he had lacked as a child even though he now played the role of mother (which perhaps made him even happier).

  
  


  
  


Early next morning he went to the Hotchner house. He decided not to use suppressants, he wanted to be himself.

“Spence!” Jack lunged at him as Hotch opened the door.

Reid looked at him in surprise for a moment and saw the smile on the Alpha's face.

“Let him at least come in,” he asked his son.

“Are you going to make pancakes for us?” the boy asked, ignoring his father.

“Sure, for a snack, okay?”

Satisfied with the answer, Jack took his hand and led him into the living room. Spencer still felt a little strange being there. The scent of the beta woman still permeated every room, but it wasn't as intense as that of an omega so it would soon disappear. Besides, he felt accepted by Jack. The boy wanted him there and with that his doubts vanished.

On the coffee table were a chess board and a wooden box.

“I told him you played chess, and he wants you to teach him.”

“Oh, of course! But we should play together, the three of us.

“Don't worry, I'm on Jack's team so we have a chance.”

Aaron couldn't stop smiling. He was going to spend the day with his son and the person he loved, surrounded by the delicious aroma of omega. With his smell alone he could know that the omega was happy there and thanks to him the atmosphere in that house had never been so pleasant. Besides, Spencer was very good at dealing with Jack, Aaron loved seeing them together. But it wasn't even lunchtime when Hotch got a call. He excused himself and went to speak in the hall.

“A case?” Reid asked when he saw him return with a straight face.

“I'm afraid so.” He stared at Jack, who lowered his head knowing what that meant.

What could he do with the kid? He had no one to leave him with. He didn't know any neighbour or any mother of Jack's friends or classmates, and given the situation, Haley's family wasn't an option either.

“Aaron, I think I should stay,” Spencer suggested before he said anything.

He shouldn't be surprised because Spencer was an omega and his maternal instincts were natural, but he loved that his future mate cared for Jack. His first impulse had been to stay with his kid, not to find someone to take care of him.

“Yes, sounds good to me. Keep an eye on your phone, we'll call you if we need your help.”

He kissed his son and the omega on the forehead and left in spite of himself. Spencer was somewhat nervous about being alone with Jack, he didn't think he was prepared if any contingency arose, but there was no way he could leave him alone or with some stranger. He knew he could never do it.

Jack was down for a while at the departure of his father, but was quickly distracted by playing with Spencer and helping him make lunch. The omega smiled every time he looked at the little boy and felt an unfamiliar warmth in his chest. He wasn't his biological child, but he already loved him like he was. After all, he was the son of his future Alpha.

Hotch called three times throughout the day. The first to consult him about the case, the second to see how they were and the last to warn him that he couldn't return yet.

“Mm... So is it okay for me to stay here to sleep?”

«Of course, you can sleep in my bed.»

When the idea crossed their minds, they both felt their crotches tingle, but they didn't say anything out loud.

After dinner, Spencer put the little boy to bed and told him word for word a fairytale he had read a few years ago.

“Spence...”

“Hm?”

“Can I call Dad?” he asked. The boy seemed to expect him to say no.

“Sure, I'm going to get the phone.”

«Did something happen?» Hotch asked in response.

“No, everything's all right. Jack wants to say good night to you.”

«Oh, that's unusual, put him on.»

Spencer handed the boy the phone and waited while he told his father how they had spent the day, smiling as he heard Jack say that he had a lot of fun with him.

“Good night, Daddy.” He handed the phone back to Reid.

«Spencer? You seem to have had a good day.»

“We miss you, but we've been entertained. When do you think you can come back?”

«I still can't tell you anything for sure, but I hope we'll catch him tomorrow. Listen, I'm still at the police station. I'm going back to the hotel, I'll call you in an hour. I want you to be naked in bed by then, okay?»

“Ah... Y-yeah, okay.” His face turned red suddenly, he could get an idea of what he wanted.

“Are you okay?” the little boy asked when he hung up the phone.

“Y-yeah, I'm okay.” Let's go to sleep now, okay? I'll turn the light off.”

“Spence, thanks for letting me call Daddy. Mom never lets me, she says I bother him.”

“Oh. No, no, Jack, you never bother your dad, he loves talking to you. He was very happy that you called him.” Spencer stroked his head and kissed his forehead.

The little boy smiled and settled down to sleep. At that moment, Reid felt a stab of hatred against Haley. He now saw that she had been manipulating the relationship between Aaron and his son. Hotch called every night they stayed out, but she always told him that Jack was already asleep. Sometimes he thought that his son hardly knew who he was and surely Jack thought that his father didn't care about him. But after spending just one day together, Spencer knew they kept thinking about each other. Spencer would make sure they both knew it, and he would erase the damage Haley had done.

Although now he had another date. After cleaning everything downstairs, he went into the master bedroom, but he quickly noticed from the smell that Hotch hadn't slept there for weeks or even months. He'd had to air out that room and change the sheets. He glanced into the guest room. It had a single bed and shared the ensuite of the master bedroom. Yes, the scent of Alpha permeated the walls and the few pieces of furniture, he even had clothes in the closet and the dresser. He closed the door behind him and removed his clothes, leaving them neatly folded on a chair. Even if no one saw him, he felt somewhat ashamed to be naked in the middle of that room.

He climbed into bed and covered to the head with the sheet. His body shuddered. Suddenly he was enveloped by the scent of the Alpha, it was like being hugged by him. He clenched his thighs and pulled the sheets around him like a burrito. His body began to feel hot. His phone, which he had placed on the pillow, vibrated.

“Aaron...

«I'm guessing by your tone that you're ready?»

“Mm... Yes...”

«Okay, put the phone on speaker.»

“I have the earpiece.”

«Very foresighted,” he laughed satisfied. «First, I want you to take a hand to your ass. Are you wet?»

Spencer obeyed without thinking and touched his opening. He felt the slick start to come out.

“A little.”

«Only a little? Well, we can fix that. How do you usually jerk off when you're not in heat?»

“Nh...” He felt too ashamed, he had never done something like that, he wasn't even used to talking about such issues with Hotch.

«Tell me, do you use your ass?»

“Yes... Normally I can't... cum if I don't.”

«The other day was an exception? Let's try to repeat it then. What else do you usually do?»

“Um... I touch my… penis and… my nipples,” he replied, hiding his face under the sheet, although with the earpiece that wouldn't affect Aaron's ability to hear him.

«Let's start there. Lick your fingers and play with your nipples.» Spencer obeyed and licked a pair of fingers of both hands. «Answer me when I order you something.»

“Uh- Yes... Alpha,” it felt good to say it. It was frowned upon to call him “Alpha” in front of others at work, but he felt it as natural. He brought his fingers to his chest and rubbed both nipples. He moaned instantly at the wetness. “Nhn...”

«So you are sensitive, hm? Keep your voice down, or you'll wake Jack up. Go slowly, rub them gently.»

“Yes, Alpha...” Uhn...”

«Pinch them and pull.»

“N-mh...” He pressed his lips together, trying not to make noise. He was used to playing with his nipples, but for some reason it felt better than usual.

«I can't wait to see you with swollen breasts when I get you pregnant. You'll be beautiful, even more than you already are, with a big round belly.»

The words ran through his body as a caress, and just imagining it made his entire body shake. He lifted his hips and brushed his erection against the sheet.

“Mhn!” That moan sounded louder than he expected.

«Huh. What happened?» he asked, surprised.

“My... penis...”

«Hm... Are you hard yet?»

“Yes, almost completely.”

«Then rub it with one hand until it's completely hard, but don't touch the tip.»

“Yes, Alpha.”

Still stroking one of his nipples, he brought his other hand to his erection. He moaned softly and spread his legs.

«Slowly. Up... down... up... down... I'm following the same rhythm. I have my cock in my hand. I've got hard just listening to you. You have such a sweet voice, my precious omega.»

“Nh! Alpha...” He was so happy to hear Aaron call him 'my omega' that he had to stop his hands to keep from coming.

«Easy. Tell me, how wet are you now?»

“Dripping.” He felt it sliding between his buttocks, he was going to soak the sheet.

«Good, take some with your fingers and rub it on the tip. Rub it with your fingertips.»

“Yes, Alpha...”

Spencer took the slick with his fingers and rubbed it over the tip. His whole body shuddered, and he thrusted into his hand.

«Does it feel good?»

“Huhn...”

«Words, Spencer.»

“Good... Really good... Ngh... Alpha…” He couldn't believe how good he felt, but it wasn't enough, he needed more. “Alpha... can I touch my ass?”

«No. You're going to come with just that. Close your eyes and hear my voice. I'm there with you, they're my hands touching you, your sensitive nipples and your needed hard on. I'm over you.»

“Mmh... A-Alpha… I can't…” It was so frustrating, it felt so good, but he couldn't finish.

«Shhh. Take a deep breath, focus on my scent. My precious omega, I'm with you, I'm hugging you. Can you feel me?»

“Alpha... yes... Nh! I'm gonna...”

Cum, cum for me.»

Spencer's body obeyed. He bit into the sheet as his body trembled and he listened to the panting breath of Hotch, who was jerking off too. He wasn't there, but Spencer could feel, enveloped in his scent, in his bed. Hot cum splashed over his hand and he could hear Hotch growl as he came like him.

“Al... ah...” he still couldn't speak, his strong heartbeat echoing in his ears.

«I love you, Spencer. You don't know how much,» Aaron whispered somewhat hoarsely. «Don't fall asleep yet. Go clean yourself up, and I'm sure you should change the sheets, you have clean ones in the closet at the end of the hall.»

“Mm...”

«Come on, you'll sleep much more comfortable,» he insisted.

“Yes, Alpha.”

A bit reluctant, he obeyed, although he wouldn't have mind sleeping in those sheets, despite being soaked with his fluids, because they also had the scent of his Alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

“Daddy! Daddy!” Jack hurried down the stairs.

“Be careful, don't fall!” Spencer warned from above.

“Hi, buddy.” Aaron lifted him into his arms and gave him a kiss. “I'm sorry it took so long to get back, did you have a good time with Spencer?”

“It was great! We've been to the park and to Spence's house and we've cooked together and played chess and he helped me with my homework,” he answered enthusiastically.

“And now it's your turn to brush your teeth and put on your pajamas. Then you can tell Daddy about your day.”

“Yeees.” The little boy got down from his dad's arms and went up the stairs.

“You should take off your suit and make yourself com... fortable...”

Aaron cupped his face in one hand, staring into his bright eyes. The omega immediately felt his cheeks flush and his heart beat faster as the Alpha slowly approached him. Their lips brushed and they kissed, a chaste and sweet kiss, his first kiss, but enough to make his legs shake. When their lips parted, Aaron put his arms around the omega and buried his face in his neck. The smell that filled the house was so pleasant that all the horrors he had seen in that case faded from his mind.

“I've never felt so good coming home, you make it really feel like home.”

Spencer smiled and returned the hug. He felt good being able to make his Alpha happy and had been looking forward to his return all day. It was a strange feeling because they weren't even mated yet and their relationship had just started that week, but he already needed him as his Alpha.

“Daddy, come!” called the little boy from upstairs.

They parted and looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

“Have you dined? Want me to make you something?”

“I had dinner on the plane, don't worry. I'm going to tuck Jack in, and I'll be right down.”

“Take your time. He's been wanting to talk to you all day.”

Of course he wanted to talk with Aaron too and hang out with him before going back home, but his son came first, Spencer had to give him back the time Haley had taken from him. He waited on the sofa in the living room, in the corner he had already arranged for himself. Without being aware of it, he had made small changes throughout the house, adapting it little by little to his liking.

“Spencer,” Aaron walked into the living room dressed in black sweatpants and a T-shirt and sat next to him on the couch. He put an arm around his waist and let him rest against his chest. “Jack has told me everything you two have done, he's had a great time with you, and he also told me that you reprimanded him for not telling you about homework earlier.”

“Ah- Sorry, I had no right to-“

“Don't worry, it's okay. I'm glad you did. You're not just a friend who should pamper and indulge him, you're going to be his mother and he must see you and obey you as such.

The omega smiled and rested his head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him. He had such a warm feeling in his chest.

“Um... I'd like to tell you something.”

“Tell me,” he gently brushed the strands of hair from his face.

“It's... Mm... I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to keep working in the BAU.”

“Explain,” Hotch looked at him with a frown.

“I can't leave Jack alone. Someone has to take care of him and I'd rather be me than hire a babysitter. On-only if that's okay with you, of course.”

Aaron looked at him with a serious expression for a moment and then smiled.

“Why wouldn't it be okay? I love that your maternal instinct is so strong, I know I couldn't have chosen a better mother for Jack. But are you sure? I know you're not the kind of omega who can settle for being a homemaker.

“I was thinking... I have a job offer as a researcher at the Smithsonian. I'd have a flexible schedule. I can take Jack to school, go to work and be back to pick him up. And, besides, it'd be a quiet job, I mean, it wouldn't be dangerous so there'd be no problem if... um... if we decided...”

The Alpha saw as he unconsciously brought his hand to his belly.

“If we decided to have another child? There's nothing to decide, of course we will. And that's fine with me, it's a good idea. Tomorrow we have the day off after having worked the weekend, but we can take the opportunity to speak with Strauss and she could arrange everything so that you don't have to wait for the days notice.”

As much as Hotch wanted to have him in the Unit, he had already imagined this would happen. He knew it was for the best, both for the omega and for his son.

Spencer smiled and dared to kiss him briefly.

“I should go home, it's late.”

Aaron held him around the waist, preventing him from getting up.

“Yeah, it's late so you're not going anywhere. You brought clothes, right?”

“Yeah, but...”

“I don't accept buts, you're going to stay to sleep and tomorrow we'll start bringing your things. There's no need to wait for us to mate for you to move in with us.”

Spencer shook his head vehemently.

“That's not an option.”

“Why not?

“In two weeks I'll be in heat, and I definitely can't be here when it happens.”

“Mm... True.” For all his self-control, he probably couldn't resist the omega while in heat. “But we can bring your things and leave only what you need to get through the heat.”

“Okay... So we're going to sleep together?”

His cheeks were flushed, and Aaron thought he saw some mischief or anticipation in his eyes.

“Of course,” he smiled, “although the bed in the guest room is small.”

“It's okay, I changed the sheets and aired the master bedroom this morning.” He almost looked anxious and for a moment he thought maybe he had overdone it.

“As foresighted as ever.” Hotch got up from the sofa and held out his hand. “Let's go.”

Spencer took his hand, and they went up the stairs. At first they each lay down on their sides, but that didn't last long. They ended up cuddled together, Aaron hugging the omega from behind, soft hair caressing his face. They felt their bodies fit together perfectly. They were made for each other.

“Nnh...” Spencer sighed when he felt a hand slide under his shirt. “We can't...”

“You'll still be a virgin in the morning, don't worry.”

The omega moaned softly and pressed against Aaron without realizing it. The Alpha caressed his belly and his chest, running his hand over his nipples without paying attention to them. He fondled his pecs as if they were a woman's breasts. Spencer began to wiggle his hips, rubbing against him. That big hand caressing him felt too good.

“Uhn!” Spencer moaned as Hotch pinched one of his nipples.

“Shhh. You'll wake Jack up,” Aaron whispered in his ear, knowing it was impossible for him not to make noise.

“It'll be your fault,” he groaned.

“Yes, only mine,” and he was proud of it.

Aaron resisted the urge to kiss his neck because he wasn't sure he wouldn't bit the omega in a fit, and instead he focused on playing with his hard nipples. Spencer was really sensitive, he had to stifle the moans into the pillow, and Hotch wondered if he could get him to come with just his nipples. Maybe with some practice.

“Nnh... Alpha...”

“Tell me, what do you want?”

“Nh...” He felt embarrassed even in that situation.

“Say it, my precious omega. Ask me what you want, and I'll do it.”

“... Down... my... touch my penis... please.”

“Good boy.”

Aaron granted it. His fingers trailed down his belly, circling his navel. He slid them under the elastic of his shorts and traced the mark left by them on the thin skin feeling the young man stir. He ran his fingers through the curly pubic hair and up the thin hard cocklet. He began to stroke it, encompassing it almost completely with his hand, and soon Spencer thrusted against his hand. The Alpha stopped and held him by the thigh.

“Stay still, you can't do anything without my consent.”

It was an order and Spencer shuddered. He had already realized that his Alpha liked to be in charge during sex. He had given him one command after another during phone sex, but he was beginning to realize that he was completely at his mercy. What he gave him and what he didn't, what he allowed him to do and what he didn't. What could the Alpha do to him if he disobeyed? It was still too early to find out and maybe he didn't want to, he felt good obeying.

“I'm sorry, Alpha.”

“It's okay, look at me.”

Spencer turned his head, looking at him with a heated face, and Aaron kissed him. Aaron stroked his full lips with his tongue, sucking and biting gently. His mouth was one of the parts he liked the most of his body, many times he had stared inadvertently at his lips when he bit or licked them while he was concentrating They were so lewd. He pushed his way into his mouth and the omega moaned. The young man rolled over onto his back, and Aaron knelt between his legs. Their tongues teased, caressing each other, feeling inside their mouths. Spencer didn't know anything about kissing, but Aaron was a good teacher. He couldn't stop moaning, he didn't know a kiss could feel so good. But that was not all. The Alpha was moving his hips, rubbing their cocks together through the fabric of their pants. Spencer felt so hot that he was afraid he would cum on his pants again, but at that moment Aaron pulled both of their pants down. If their mouths hadn't been joined, his moan would have been heard throughout the house as he felt the Alpha's hot erection against his. It was more than twice as big, so hard and hot.

“Al... pha... ah...” He had to break the kiss in order to catch his breath.

“Bite this,” Hotch told him, putting the hem of his own shirt in his mouth.

He did, without understanding why. Then, Aaron began to thrust hard and fast against him, wrapping their shafts together with one hand and holding his hip with the other. Spencer bit down hard on the shirt, his entire body jerking and his back arching, electric shocks coursing through every cell of his being. If his brain worked, he would have wondered what that would feel like inside him. But his mind was completely saturated with the feelings his Alpha elicited in his body.

Maybe at some point Aaron ordered him to come, he didn't remember, he just came when his body reached the limit. He felt the seed on his chest, but it wasn't just his own, and maybe he lost consciousness for a few minutes. When he reacted, he was in the Alpha's arms, covered with the sheet and clean. He could hear Aaron's heartbeat, relaxed. He really had lost track of time.

  
  


  
  


The next morning, they took Jack to school under the curious gazes of the other mothers, although none of them dared to ask about Haley. They then went to the office and informed Strauss of Reid's resignation. The woman was reluctant to let one of the brightest minds in the FBI go, but she had no choice. Spencer was just relieved that the rest of the team weren't there, he still didn't feel ready to say goodbye to them.

As they left the offices, they went to Reid's apartment. There were books everywhere, on several built-in shelves, in piles on the floor and on the tables... it was a sea of books. Hotch wondered how he was going to fit all of that into the house. He peered into the omega's room. He had to move away because the smell was too strong, too delicious. The room was dark, there was a mattress on the floor and many pillows and cushions around it.

“Maybe... all this is too much. I could sell something…” Spencer said in the living room, looking around.

“No. They're your things. We'll make room for them.” He approached Spencer and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving him a soft kiss. “You won't be just a tenant. It'll be your home too. I want you to feel comfortable. You can do whatever you want with it, you have total freedom to change furniture, put shelves... Make it your home.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Spencer smiled, kissing him back.

“Would you like to have a nest for heat? We can turn the guest room into your nest.”

Spencer nodded contently, it was something very important for any omega. They packed a couple of suitcases, one with clothes and toiletries and the other with books, and left the apartment.

In the following days, Spencer continued to move his things to his new house and took his Alpha's words. He began to change the house to his liking, starting with the guest room, which became the perfect nest for an omega in heat (it had been conceived for that purpose from the beginning, after all, otherwise it wouldn't be connected to the master bedroom through the bathroom). He had to take advantage of those two weeks because as soon as the heat was over he would start working at the Smithsonian and he would no longer have time. The house was filled with shelves that didn't last a minute empty. All personal traces of Haley were disappearing, her sister went to collect her clothes and other personal belongings and Reid got rid of the rest, That was now his territory, although he didn't do it consciously.

That first week they had a preliminary hearing for the divorce. The judge agreed to an express divorce and arranged for Haley to see her son until there was a sentence. And so, on Saturday, Hotch took Jack on his first visit with his mother at a Social Service Centre. When his mother explained that she couldn't come home and that they would have to meet like this for a while, Jack replied that it was okay, that Spencer was taking care of him, and he really liked being with him. That was devastating for the beta. They had to end the visit because she couldn't keep her composure. Hotch could understand this, while Jack's own mother took every opportunity to leave him with other people and go see her lover, Spencer spent as much time as he could with him and gave him 100% of his attention when they were together. The little boy was getting the love he had lacked in recent years, so he didn't miss his mother too much.

That same day at night, the entire team gathered at Rossi's house, including the partners and the children. It was a goodbye party for Reid, but also a celebration of his relationship with Hotch.

“I've never seen you so happy,” Jennifer said as they waited for dinner to be ready.

“I never had been,” he replied smiling, blushing a bit.

“I always knew you had feelings for each other,” Prentiss intervened, “but I never thought it'd happen, it seemed there were too many obstacles.”

“I didn't even think about it, nor did I imagine that it was returned.”

“You must be looking forward to the divorce. I don't understand how you can bear living together without mating,” Garcia commented.

“A lot of self-control,” Prentiss laughed.

“By the way, count on us to take care of Jack when you are in heat, Henry will love having him at home for a few days.”

“Thank you very much, I'll take your word for it. I was worried because I didn't know what to do, I don't like the idea of leaving Jack with an unknown babysitter.”

“You're a great mother, Spencer,” Garcia gave him a hug while everyone laughed.

Everyone was sorry he left the team, but they saw him so happy with his new family that they couldn't say anything against it. He wouldn't stop laughing as he played with the children and cared and worried for both of them. They realized for the first time that he was born to be a mother. It was natural for any omega, but they had never thought of Reid that way. Until that moment some still saw him as an asexual child. However, when he was around Aaron he behaved naturally like his omega, he stayed a step behind with his head down when he was next to him, and worried if he wanted to drink or eat something. It made the Alphas smile, it was nice to have the omega around without the suppressants.

Although he was still Reid. He kept talking to the other Alphas as if he were one too, cutting them off in the middle of sentences or talking back as omegas didn't usually do, although they didn't know if he would also do it with unknown Alphas or just with them. He also kept giving long scientific dissertations on subjects that no one asked him about, but that was something Hotch had always liked, even if he had to cut him off during cases.

When they were dining in the garden, Spencer started to feel a little hot. He looked at the others and didn't see any sign that they were hot and, besides, until then it had been cool so he immediately realized that it was him. He had had a couple of drinks, and he didn't tolerate alcohol well so he assumed it was because of that.

As they had the last drink, Spencer was too close to Hotch, brushing and pressing against him. He just wanted to take off his clothes. He was too hot and his Alpha smelled too good. Then he felt his ass drip. Aaron looked up at him instantly and took a deep breath, brushing his hair with his nose.

“You're in heat.”

“Huh? N-no... I still have a week left,” he replied somewhat stunned.

“It's not a question. _You're_ in heat.”


End file.
